


to be alone with you

by habituallykindablue



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, incredibly past minor child abuse. just a warning., pretty much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habituallykindablue/pseuds/habituallykindablue
Summary: both boys looked at the pale moonlight streaming through the trees. Foldo pointed to a stray star, but Jussipo could only look at his hand.
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> AHH!! i wrote this pretty much after the show debuted, but i accidentally deleted it after it began gaining popularity. I thought I lost it but I found it recently! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jussipo could hear the gentle breathing coming from Foldo as he laid tucked into the crook of his neck. His blond hair was tickling Jussipo's jaw and neck, but he didn't mind. 

"Was that your first time?" 

"hm?" Foldo replied.

"First time kissing?"

"oh," he said. "yes, it was. And you?"

Jussipo lips turned into a cheeky smile. "I was ten. My dad walked in on us and uh, pulled out his belt. The other boy got out, but I had welts on my skin for months."

Foldo's voice was gentle. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

The other boy huffed. "My mom was so angry at him. She was always was on my side, you know?" 

"You're lucky to have her."

"I'm lucky to have you."

Both boys looked at the pale moonlight streaming through the trees. Foldo pointed to a stray star, but Jussipo could only look at his hand. The dusk was breaking their hearts like twigs under a shoe; they both knew when the dawn came, they would fall like the night.

"I think I love you." Jussipo blurted.

Foldo turned his head from the sky to face the dark haired boy. For a moment he said nothing. Then he spoke: "Well, if we are to die, I want to spend my last days in the company of the man I love."

They didn't speak till morning.


End file.
